Past, Present, Future: FREELANCER (3rd)
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Dia hanya seorang pengangguran. Anehnya kau ingin lelaki itu tetap menganggur tanpa pekerjaan. "Aku akan pulang cepat demi kalian." BTS! MINYOON! MINGA! M for belibet. Just Read.


**FREELANCER (3** **RD** **)**

BTS fanfiction

Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit

Minyoon

:::

Dia pulang dengan membawa kotak kardus besar. Kau tak yakin itu adalah sebuah hadiah untukmu karena bentuknya saja sudah lusuh dan ditambal di beberapa sudutnya. Hanya kotak kardus polos. Dia, tampangnya tidak terlihat seperti seorang lelaki yang habis _clubbing_ semalaman. Sembab matanya memang menunjukkan kalau ia tak tidur, tapi minum-minum di _pub_ kau yakin bukan alasannya. Dia pulang dengan sadar, hanya sedikit berantakan.

"Hai sayang, kalau kau tak keberatan, buatkan aku kopi, 'dong." pintanya dengan nada kekanakan yang sejujurnya tak kau sukai. Itu mengingatkanmu bahwa faktanya dia lebih muda darimu beberapa tahun.

"Siang bolong minum kopi?"

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang bisa membuatku –fuaaaa…" kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan itu diganti dengan ekspresinya yang kau anggap lucu. Matanya terbuka lebar.

Adalah satu hal yang aneh meminta kopi pada jam 2 siang seperti ini. Tapi mungkin saja dia tengah menahan kantuk. Tapi apa alasannya? Bagian ini luput dari visimu. Entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini kau jarang _melihat_ sesuatu.

Anehnya juga, kau mau-mau saja menuruti permintaannya tanpa banyak menggerutu. Ya, kau sudah hapal betul kalau gelagat laki-laki itu selalu membuatmu pusing, kesal, dan naik pitam. Tapi kau memang sedang terlalu malas untuk menanggapinya. Malas sekali. Malah terlintas di pikiranmu untuk kembali ke ranjang dan tidur setelah membuatkannya secangkir kopi.

Tapi kau lupa sesuatu.

Kotak kardus itu.

"Jimin."

"Hm?"

Kau tengah meracik kopi dan melihatnya berjalan mondar-mandir memindahkan barang yang ada di atas meja makan itu ke mana saja, ke tempat yang bisa ia gapai. Kau tentu merasa aneh dengan kegiatannya itu, apalagi ketika meja makanmu kosong dan hanya kardus itu yang mengisinya. Dia duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan satu-persatu isi kotak yang ada di hadapannya.

"Itu apa 'sih?"

"Hanya baju anak laki-laki, beberapa mainan, boneka, dan buku gambar." dia menunjukkan barang-barang itu padamu. "Lihat, gambarnya bagus, ya?"

Kau bisa lihat dengan jelas kalau itu semua bukan barang baru. Apalagi buku gambar yang tengah ia buka lembar-lembarnya. Ada goresan-goresan _crayon_ di sana.

"Kenapa kau membawanya ke sini? Itu milik siapa?"

"Milik seorang anak yang hilang."

Entah sebingung apa wajahmu hingga ia bangkit dari duduknya hanya untuk berdiri di hadapanmu dan membelai pipimu lembut. Kemudian dia mulai berujar, setelah mengusak rambut abunya:

"Begini… sebenarnya semalam aku hampir menabrak orang…" nadanya pelan seolah tak ingin membuatmu murka seketika. Tapi yang terjadi justru yang ia hindari. Kau memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras hingga ia merintih.

"Kau mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk dan nyaris menabrak orang? Oh, pantas, aku _melihat_ mobilku terparkir di tempat yang tak seharusnya!"

"Aku tidak mabuk, aku hanya minum sebotol soju. Aku berani bersumpah! Dan bukan itu juga yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Ini tentang kotak itu." belanya. Awalnya kau kira hanya lagu lama, tapi wajahnya nampak serius. Kau yang tidak sabaran memang telah berspekulasi sebelum ia selesai bicara. Harusnya kau mendengarkan. Mau mendengarkan.

"Orang yang hampir kutabrak itu hendak pergi ke kantor polisi. Aku mengantarnya karena aku merasa bertanggung jawab. Awalnya niatku hanya begitu, tapi, oh, Lord, entah bagaimana aku jadi ikut-ikutan cemas setelah ia bercerita tentang anaknya yang hilang. Entahlah, apa bisa kau bayangkan, seorang anak yang kau sayangi tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja?"

Dia mengajakmu berpikir. Cemas di wajahnya itu jadi menular padamu.

"Aku ingin membantunya. Dan inilah caraku. Aku menawarkan diri untuk bekerjasama dengan polisi kota untuk memecahkan kasus ini."

Kau melirik kotak itu, dan barang-barang yang berjajar di atas meja.

"Tenang saja, awalnya mereka memang tidak percaya. Tapi kemampuanku bukanlah sesuatu yang irasional. Aku bahkan sempat menyuruh polisi-polisi itu untuk melihat Google, dan mereka bisa paham."

Kau tak bilang kalau kau mencemaskan pandangan orang tentang dirinya. Atau tentang dirimu sendiri. Tapi dia sudah mengerti dari yang kau siratkan di matamu, juga keraguanmu saat menggigit bibir. Dia laki-laki pemberani yang menerobos batas. Bahkan menghancurkannya tanpa ragu.

"Lalu…" ada satu pertanyaan yang belum ia jawab, dan baru kau ingat juga. "Mengapa kau membawa barang-barang itu ke sini?"

Dia menepuk dahinya sambil tertawa. Dia juga lupa.

"Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi di kantor polisi. Lagipula aku bukan salah satu dari mereka jadi di sana bukan tempat kerjaku."

Itu mengingatkanmu bahwa dia hanyalah seorang lelaki pengangguran yang uang di dompetnya entah ia dapat dari mana (selain darimu sebagai salah satu sumbernya).

"Nah, jadi, apa kopiku masih hangat? Sepertinya sudah dingin." dia mereguk secangkir kopi hitam itu seperti meminum air mineral biasa. _One shot_. Lalu ia berjalan ke dapur, menaruh cangkirnya di wastafel tanpa ia cuci.

Dia kembali pada duduknya dan kau masih berdiri di tempat yang sama sejak beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau tidak tidur siang?"

.

Kau terbangun dengan sentakan mimpi yang seakan nyata. Dia membangunkanmu. Dalam mimpi. Kadangkala orang yang tidur siang akan mengalami _sleep paralysis,_ dan itulah yang terjadi padamu. Agaknya kau kaget juga, apalagi setelah melihat jam yang tertera di layar ponselmu. Kau hampir berteriak histeris.

Sialnya jam tidurmu yang semakin panjang itu masih berlaku hingga hari ini. Kau sudah melewatkan 7 jam di tempat tidur. Mengabaikan matahari tenggelam dan makan malam.

Segera saja kau turun ke lantai satu. Ingat pada lelaki itu, entah dia sudah makan atau belum.

"Jimin?"

Dia menoleh ketika kau panggil namanya. Meja itu berantakan. Ada beberapa lembar kertas yang ia corat-coret. Ada pena. Ada kotak _tissue_ yang isinya ditarik tak keruan. Ada dia yang menutupi hidunnya dengan lembaran _tissue_ itu.

Kau hanya menutup mulutmu menahan mual. Kepalamu mendadak pening melihat gulungan-gulungan _tissue_ berdarah yang berceceran di mana-mana. Bau besi menyengat hidungmu.

"Aku akan membereskannya. Tunggu sebentar." dia meremas _tissue_ yang tengah ia gunakan itu dan menggantinya dengan lembaran _tissue_ baru.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu…" kau melihatnya memunguti sampah-sampah _tissue_ itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Mungkin saat membungkuk ia merasa tak nyaman, jadi ia berdiri menegakkan punggung, kemudian merobek tissuenya jadi bagian kecil dan memilinnya untuk menyumpal lubang hidungnya yang masih terus mengeluarkan darah.

Kau punya satu kesimpulan dari ini. Betapa kata-katanya siang tadi bukan hanya bualan. Dia tak berbohong. Dia tak main-main. Nyatanya dia bukan hanya seorang lelaki _tengil nyentrik_ dengan banyak tindikan di telinganya. Ketika kau sadar akan hal ini, wajah merengutnya yang menahan perih itu bahkan jadi terlihat amat dewasa. Padahal biasanya kau ejek wajah kekanakan itu.

"Kau sudah makan, belum?" setidaknya kau harus nampak tegar meski kau tak suka bau darah itu. Ya, berpegangan pada tepian kursi sedikit membantu menjaga keseimbangan tubuhmu.

"Belum." gelengnya. Kau mendecak.

"Hentikan dulu pekerjaanmu, lanjutkan setelah makan. Kau ingin apa? Biar kumasakkan." dia membulatkan matanya, agaknya tak percaya dengan tawaranmu yang tak biasa. Kau sadar kalau sikapmu tidak semanis ini kemarin-kemarin.

"Sebetulnya aku ingin sereal madu sejak pagi. Oh tidak, sejak kemarin malam."

"Sereal?" tanyamu. Dia hanya menggendikkan bahu. Mungkin ia juga tak tahu kenapa. Hal yang tak wajar menjadikan sereal sebagai menu makan malam. Tapi pengakuannya membuatmu ingin makan sereal juga. "Baiklah." dan kau ikut-ikutan menggendikkan bahu akhirnya.

Lantas kau membuatkannya semangkuk sereal, juga semangkuk untukmu. Dia tertawa, menertawaimu dan bilang kau aneh karena makan sereal malam-malam. Harusnya ia berkaca, gerutumu dalam hati. Kau hanya mengunyah saja tanpa bicara. Malas…

" _Yappari amaimono ga saikou da."_ (makanan manis memang yang terbaik) nadanya riang. Kau tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia ucapkan, tapi kau juga tak begitu peduli.

Dia sibuk dengan makanannya. Kau iseng saja mengambil salah satu kertas catatannya. Tulisannya tidak begitu rapi, tapi masih bisa dibaca. Ada poin-poin yang ia tulis di sana. Beberapa dicoret dengan kasar. Jika dibaca secara cermat dan dirunut, poin-poin yang ditulisnya secara acak-acakan itu seperti sebuah kronologi atau adegan-adengan mengenai aktifitas yang dilakukan si pemilik benda. Anak hilang itu.

"Yang ini kenapa banyak dicoret?" kau menunjukkan padanya selembar kertas yang lebih berantakan dari yang lainnya.

"Itu dari buku gambarnya. Sulit membacanya." dia bicara sementara pipinya menggembung menampung sendokan besar sereal yang belum dikunyahnya. Dia mengunyah asal, menelannya kemudian bicara lagi, "Anak ini… beberapa kali menggambar benda yang berhasil digerakkannya."

"Maksudmu?" itu jelas mengundang tanya.

"Dia anak dengan anugerah. Tapi dia merasa tertekan dengan kemampuannya. Ada beberapa goresan yang kasar dan tebal… ada juga yang tipis…"

"Bukan, maksudku, menggerakkan benda… apa itu seperti telekinesis?"

"Ya, semacam itu. Dia membengkokkan sendok makannya dan ia gambar itu di halaman ketiga." dia membuka buku gambar itu dan memperlihatkan padamu gambar yang ia maksud.

"Kukira yang seperti itu hanya trik pesulap?"

"Dia benar-benar melakukannya." kau lihat dia tersenyum. Seolah bangga. "Dia mencoba. Dia meyakinkan diri."

Betapa masa lalu membuatnya paham. Sementara visi masa depan membebanimu dengan kedatangannya yang tak terduga.

"Kalau kita punya anak sehebat dia, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kau tertohok. Bahkan sampai kau berhenti mengunyah. Ada satu hal yang terlalu malas kau katakan padanya. Kau tunda sejak berminggu-minggu lalu. Karena kau kira dia adalah ilalang yang liar, yang tak bisa tumbuh di pekarangan rumah. Tapi…

"Jim."

Mungkin sudah saatnya kau katakan. Mencoba… meyakinkan diri.

"Apa?"

Kau menutup matamu sejenak ketika visi itu tiba-tiba lewat di kepalamu. Kau terpejam untuk merekamnya, mengingatnya. Ini tentang dia.

"Bawa jaket tebalmu, di Ilsan cuacanya buruk."

"Hah?" dia bingung. Tentu.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu saat kau sadar bahwa kau melewatkan apa yang ingin kau katakan dan malah memberitahunya tentang visimu. Sebetulnya bukan itu.

"Jim…"

Ponsel itu bordering di saat yang kurang tepat. Kau mengurungkan niatmu untuk bicara. Menundanya. Lagi.

Dia mengangkat telpon. Volume speakernya yang cukup keras membuatmu samar bisa mendengar suara laki-laki di _line_ seberang.

"Saya juga menemukan beberapa hal menarik di sini. Tapi mungkin saya perlu beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikannya."

Mungkin dari kantor polisi. Mungkin dari salah satu detektif yang punya urusan dengannya. Kau menopang dagu. Menunggunya. Memandang laki-laki yang menurutmu lebih cocok jadi buruan polisi atas kasus mengemudikan mobil orang lain di bawah pengaruh alkohol, daripada jadi partner detektif.

"Ilsan?" dia mendengung agak lama. Bukan karena berpikir, lebih seperti sedang menahan perih di hidungnya. "Iya, baiklah. Besok pagi."

Dia menutup telponnya, lantas memandangmu.

"Kau benar. Aku diminta ikut tim investigasi ke Ilsan besok."

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan. Setidaknya dengan bantuanku anak itu bisa lebih cepat ditemukan bukan?" yakinnya. "Mungkin?" plus bumbu canda yang ragu.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau bisa serius begini."

"Entahlah, panggilan jiwa, mungkin." dia menggendikkan bahu. "Bagaimana jika aku direkrut jadi anggota tim investigasi? Jadi detektif?" dia minta pendapat dengan tampangnya yang dibuat keren, meniru gaya detektif di film-film.

Kau harusnya menjawab, tapi malah mengelus dada. Ada rasa tak rela ketika kau membayangkan dia pergi bekerja. Sebagai seorang detektif contohnya.

Dia hanya seorang pengangguran. Anehnya kau ingin lelaki itu tetap menganggur tanpa pekerjaan.

Ya, akui saja kau akan merindukannya. Dia akan pergi besok.

"Jim…"

" _Nani?"_ (apa?)

Kau mendengus. Kau ambil selembar kertas yang masih kosong. Kau buat robekan kecil pada kertas itu. Sebuah pena juga kau genggam. Lantas kau menyingkirkan mangkukmu, dan mulai menulis sesuatu. Cara inilah yang terbaik bagimu ketika kau tak dapat bicara. Menulis.

"Kau tulis apa, 'sih?"

Kau berikan secarik kertas itu padanya. Dia menatap tulisanmu lamat. Nampak tertegun sejenak. Kau lah yang menyadarkannya kemudian.

"Jika urusanmu sudah selesai, cepat kembali." kau berdehem dan memakan sisa serealmu sambil membuang pandang sembarang, kemana saja asal bukan padanya.

Dia terkekeh. Dia juga meringis karena kekehannya. Hidungnya masih sakit.

"Aku akan pulang cepat demi kalian." dia membelai pipimu dengan punggung tangannya. Kasar tapi hangat. Kau bersemu. "Tapi aku butuh sekotak sereal madu untuk kubawa pergi. Kemarin aku hampir gila karena menginginkan ini." dia mengangkat sesendok sereal itu tinggi-tinggi. Kau tertawa, bahkan hampir tersedak.

"Kau _ngidam_?"

"Sepertinya begitu." dia merengut, seolah menyesal. Kau makin terkikik karena dia memasang wajah menyedihkan itu sambil memakan serealnya dengan lahap. "Kita masih punya sekotak sereal madu yang masih utuh tidak?"

"Tidak, beli saja sebelum pergi."

"Yoongi-ah." mangkuknya ia condongkan padamu. "Beri aku semangkuk sereal madu lagi, _pliseu_ …"

Kertas itu masih digenggamnya. Terselip diantara telapak tangannya dan ujung sendok besi yang ia gunakan. Dia merengek seperti bocah, dengan pilinan _tissue_ yang tersumpal di hidungnya. Tapi kau tahu, bahwa dia adalah seorang Park Jimin yang kau cintai. Yang… punya panggilan jiwa. Si pengangguran yang punya panggilan jiwa.

Tentang yang kau tulis di kertas itu:

 _We will have a baby, so work hard for us, dumbass._

 **[END]**

Related to PUSH dan PULL. Bukan threequel. Hanya masih berhubungan.

Nikmat rasanya nulis nurutin ego. Suka-suka jadinya heheh. Nulis itu bagi saya bukan untuk mendulang review, tapi hanya untuk menyalurkan depresi –eh, ide maksudnya *slap*. Jadi kalau ada yang baca, ada yang review, ada yang fav/follow, itu bonus yang patut disyukuri.

Rencananya konsep ini bakal terus saya buat relasinya. Semoga tidak hanya spik belaka *reminder ke diri sendiri*

Beidewei, buat yang baca sampai sini, saya doakan semoga dapat kemudahan di segala urusannya, karena dengan baca ff ini kalian berarti udah rela merieut-rieutkan diri kkkkkk.

Kuy ah kkaepjjang!


End file.
